The Elemental Sage
by Triffton
Summary: This story is about a boy who discovers his familys past.And realizes that he inharited genes that he didn't know of.....until now.
1. Chapter 1

The Elemental

Sage

The Saga Begins

Hiking wasn't the easiest thing when you have to run the whole time. I have been in track for about a year now, and have gotten pretty good at running. Being one of the fastest kids in school made me pretty popular. But that all changed when one day my mom that I was mature enough to learn a secret she has been keeping from me my whole life.

She really didn't pick the best time to tell me that I had the power to control the elements, but she already told me so there was nothing I could do about it. The only real reason I didn't want to know was once she told me I couldn't stop thinking about it. That's when I find out the first element to master...rock.

I found this out the hard way. I was outside playing fetch with the dog and started thinking about what mom said that's when things got bad. I through the stick and the ground started shaking and a huge rock shot up from the ground and I heard screaming. That's when I decided to stop doing anything that had to do with moving my arm fast. That's when I ran into a problem, track, in track I had to run but running involves movement of the arm. But I couldn't quit track. Track was something I had to do my mom said I should get in to sports but I was very good with my arms so that pretty much crossed out every thing besides track and soccer, but I pretty much hated soccer so that left me with track. So that's why I can't quit track. Well I'll have to worry about that later for now I have to worry about the elements. There are four main elements so let me think. There is water, wind, rock, and fire. I figure I should go with the least deadly first. Well that pretty much crosses out all of them. Water drowns you and floods homes and stuff like that. Fire burns stuff. Wind creates tornadoes and hurricanes. Well that leaves rock; rock can be deadly depending on how you use it. The only natural disaster that includes rock is earthquakes but that is caused by pressure. So I went with rock. I went to talk to mom and ask her how I control it.

Unfortunately she was no help she told me the only thing she knew about it is that I can control it and I need an elemental staff to have full control, but then she told me that I had to be able to at least control rock. She told me I need control over rock because I need to be able to make the staff out of stone. So I went outside to get in on some training. Well I decided to train by trying to move little stones, but as you know things don't always work out for me. I tried to move a couple rocks across the kitchen table I ended up moving the table (it was made of granite). I got in trouble. Of course I saw that coming, because when the table moved it fell over and busted in to pieces. So she told me to go outside and train out there. So I did. I went out into the woods to look for this hill slide that happened a few years back but I never really thought much of it. Well anyway I kept looking a couple times I got lost and had to go back to a trail marker that someone put up but must have forgot about a while back. So I kept looking and when I finally got there I was exhausted. So I sat down to rest for a second. Once I was done resting I started training. Since the past couple of days I have been move large pieces of rock and more dense pieces, I thought I could start by lifting big boulders and moving them to another place. Well it didn't really work out I tried picking up a pretty good sized boulder but ended up nearly killing myself by making the whole hillside collapse. So I decided to use less power. I tried that but this time nothing happened.

Then I realized that it has nothing to do with power. It's all in the focus. So I focused on a big boulder that was nearly the size of the hill. All of a sudden the boulder, not really slowly but more violently, lifted off the ground. I was proud of myself at first but then I lost focus and it fell. Completely ignoring what just happened I heard a crash. I looked down the hill. to see what the damage was. The boulder had fallen into the statue of the mayor, luckily only minor damage. Fortunately the mayor really didn't care for the statue. So I repeated what I had previously done (except with a smaller boulder more like a large rock but I still used it). Only this time I kept my focus. Well apparently I got this rock thing down. So I kept repeating the process over and over again. So I decided to take a break and headed back home.

Chapter 2

The boy made of stone

I got through the woods and got back on the street when I saw what looked like a giant rock heading for me. The only thing I could do was cover my face and hoped that worked and it did two pieces of rock seamed to jump in the air and block the boulder. While I was paying attention to that I felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I looked and there was a rock jammed inside my arm. All of a sudden all the rocks went back into the ground and I fell to my knees in pain. The rock had left a hole all the way through my arm. I put my hand around it then I saw another large piece of rock come out of the ground but this time it came straight for my arm and completely covered my arm in rock.

I went to break it off but then it went back into the ground. I had just glanced in the direction of my arm when I noticed it was completely cover in stone I tried to break it off, but then I realized it wasn't on my arm

It was my arm.

Well my life is just great I am less popular at school now and my arm weighs 1 ton. I only knew this because I weighed to see if I could lug it around all the time. Well I couldn't so I decided to use my power to keep it up. I tried to put a seal on my arm to make it weigh less. That really did go as I planned. I just ended up blowing a huge hole in my rock arm. So I had to fix it. I figure I should just remember how it turned into rock and what I did to make it do that. Let's see I was scared but that wasn't it. I sat and thought hard to see if I could remember what happened. When it came to me, I was in pain so I had held my arm hard against where I had been hurt. So I decided to do that. But then I realized if I did it in the house the rock would come through the floor so I went in the backyard. I focused on my arm and put my hand where the hole was. All of a sudden a piece of what seamed like a huge boulder hit my arm.

I thought I should be scared but then I realized that the piece of rock infused with my arm and had thickened it and fixed the hole. The downside is my arm weighs twice as much as it did 2 minutes ago. So I went to mom to see if she knew how to put a weigh less seal, as I call it, on my arm. She told me that I had to "experiment" with my powers to find what I was looking for. In other words she was no help. Well I put the seal on hold, for now. Well I can't believe that the weekend is almost over. I don't think I will be able to pass any of my classes with an arm made out of rock. Especially because I write with my right arm, and I can barely hold it up. Well I think I may have found the solution to my problem. If I just focus on making the seal separate from my arm it might work. So I took a rock that looked a little round and… SMASH!! A giant rock fell right in front of me and threw me back 10 or 12 feet. I looked up to see what looked like a person covered in stone. I asked him what he wanted with me but apparently he can't talk because all he did was throw another rock at me. But then I had an idea maybe I could control rock with my rock arm maybe I can master rock.

I didn't have much time I picked myself up and acted like I was throwing something at him and my plan worked a rock went hurling threw the air and hit his arm, Shattering it into pieces. Unfortunately he just pushed what was left of his arm into the ground and his arm grew back. Understanding he was indestructible I ran for my life toward the park. Apparently he was to fast because before I knew it he hit me in the back with what felt like a sharpened rock. I went to pull it out but it was already gone when I reached. I turned around and he was gone. I decided to not worry about it but I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I decided to look for him. When all of a sudden I heard a crash and the building in front of me seamed to explode. And I flew backwards. I thought I was going to die, but then I realized that I could control rock to. So I made my rock arm go to the right and the rock exploded. I fell to the ground. At that point I couldn't take it so with a sharp movement of my arm a rock went flying through the air and thrusted into the man made of stone. When it hit him I widened my hands. The rock seamed to explode and I saw him bust into pieces.

I walked back to my house after he like you know died. So anyway when I got back home there was nobody there. I looked in a mom's room, but she wasn't there. I looked in the living room, nobody. Then I suddenly realized that there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the wall. At first I couldn't believe it, but then I knew why there was a huge gaping hole in the wall…the man made of stone. I commonly referred to him as mmot. It was a perfect name and it sounded dumb, but I wasn't going to keep on calling him the man made of stone. Well I had to find out where he had taken them. So I set off…

Chapter 3

The way I made the staff

I followed the road where it had been crushed by mmot. A couple of times I had seen a building with the windows smashed and some of the stone broken. Well my search hasn't been going so well. I haven't found them, and the trail went on forever, when finally it stopped at a cave. I didn't really have time to go in, when out of the cave a huge spiral of rock seamed to explode right in front of me. I had no time to move so made the stone go back in the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 continued

Chapter 3 continued

When it went back in I saw a hit come back but this time not a spiral an explosion. It through me back. I got up and ran in the cave to see if he was in their. To my surprise he wasn't their. But what was their, was a hole in the cave. I wish I would have gone in their in the first place but of course I was too big of a wimp. So I followed the trail of ripped up ground. When I suddenly realized I can control earth to so maybe I could come up with a faster mode of transportation. Well I did. I made rock surfing. Yes that sounds stupid but I wasn't going call it something really stupid like rock waving. Well any way what I would do is focus on the ground below me and control waves of rock shooting up from the ground. Of course I wasn't like in the middle of the street or something that would be stupid. It's not like I want everyone to see me. That would be kind of weird. Oh and I also forgot to mention something. My name. My name is Mitch. Well I kind of hate that name so I go by Mike. That sounds better. Well anyway where was I, oh yeah? It seamed like I was. There were 2 reasons for that, one I saw smoke, two I saw him. Well I don't think I should just try to attack him because that would be stupid, and I can hardly control rock let alone attack someone that could kill me. Well anyway, you know how I said that would be stupid well I did it anyway. That kind of tells you something about me. When I attacked him counterattacked and blasted through my rock arm. I jumped at him and shot little rock missiles that I learned how to make at him. Well it sort of looked like it did something because he fell off his rock leg things. But then he stood up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The injury

He headed straight for me I jumped and counterattacked with rock darts and he redirected them and they hit me in the arm. BOOM!! My exploded into thousands of little shards. At first I didn't know what to think before it was an accident that my arm got turned into rock. But the bad thing now is I have no arm at all now. Since I was to busy thinking about my arm he made a rock pillar bust up through the grassy field. And if your wondering how we got in a grassy field we were moving when we started fighting. Anyway the rock pillar hit me hard in the side. I was thinking since I wasn't made of stone I couldn't take much of a eating or….you know. That's it I could cover my entire body in rock. While mmot got ready to attack I focused all my energy on my body and the ground. BOOM!! Rock shot up from the ground. It slammed hard into my body but what I didn't count on is that something felt weird about the rock on my body. What I was concerned about was that I would be covered in rock for the rest of my life. Well anyway. I stood up and got ready to fight but when I looked he wasn't there. I relaxed when out of no where a rock flattened on one side fell on me. Probably was thrown but still fell on sounds cooler. To my amazement it didn't smash me instead it exploded. I looked up and saw him standing there. He seamed to not be hostile but then he looked like he was getting ready to fight when he put his arms down and his rocky skin flew off his body.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

The Truth

When I saw him it didn't look like anyone I knew but he just seemed familiar.

Then I knew who he was. He wasn't anybody. When I first fought him I blew straight through his body there is no way he could have survived that. He was completely made of rock. I realized that if he gave up he could teach me how to control rock. I asked him and he said yes but he said that he couldn't help me with making the staff he could only teach me how to control rock. So we started training. He first taught me defense. He taught me how to make a wall of rock to defend myself. When he started to teach me offensive moves he taught me to make pillars of rock how to trap a person how to make little round balls of rock and finally he taught me how to through rock stones like a gun. Then he said I had mastered rock. He told me that he knew where and how to make the staff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 6

I went to where he told me to go, but when I saw where I had to make it I almost fainted. It was the mountain we use to run on for track. He said we have to kike up the mountain to get to the top to get the purest rock we could find. I don't know where pure rock looks like but he said he knew. Well we started hiking. When we got have way up we noticed something that was out of the ordinary. The mountain kept getting shorter. When we noticed that the mountain was falling apart. We started running for the top it was just a short distance. I was surprised that we actually made it to the top. So he told me to get a piece of the rock. When we finally got off the mountain before it crumbled he showed me how to make the staff. He told me to take all the elements and combine them with the staff. So I got water, rocks, a blow dryer, and my mom's lighter. I lit the lighter turned on the blow dryer took the rock and focused my power to infuse them. I took the staff and looked at it. He told me that what I had to do was take the staff to the pedestal of the elements in ancient Greece. Why did it have to be Greece? On a school day to. Well I told him that I would go with him. We took a plane to the place nearest to Greece, and were surprised to see it wasn't that far. We headed to the nearest road and started walking. We walked for about 13 miles when we saw someone in the road. He started to raise his arm when two gigantic rocks flung from the ground and were hurled at us. I dodged when all he did was kept on walking. When ever a rock hit him he just used it to fix himself. So once he finally got to the guy he picked him up and threw him against the ground.

"Please". He pleaded. We asked him why he attacked us. He told us that he thought that we were the Plague Bearers. Whatever that is. We told him we didn't know what he was talking about. We decided to bring him along with us. The main reason is because he was like me and mmot. And he knew where the pedestal was. He said he guards it. So once we got up to the pedestal. We put the staff on it. The staff started floating and it glowed. When it sat back down on the pedestal. It glowed with a tint of gold. I picked it up and could feel the elements. I went over to the nearby creek and tried to control it and I could. I felt so good that I decided to start playing with the water. Well that covers rock and water. But what about the other elements……….


End file.
